No-Bot
'''No-Bot' is a Fire-attribute Boss Yo-kai, and one of the Ghoulfamily's executives. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch games: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai. Biology Being a recolor of Yopple-Bot, No-Bot is a robot very much like him, but darker in color. His head is cylindrical in shape, with two small horn-like protrusions, and a blue wisp on top. A small yellow ball is attached to the wisp, giving it the appearance of a small hat. His eyes are displayed via a small monitor on his face, and can change to different designs to show his mood. While it is not known how many expressions he is capable of displaying, he has less than Yopple-bot, and among others things, lacks the ability to express a smile. His body is vaguely box-shaped, with the eye logo of the Ghoulfather's tower being printed on his chest. He usually has two wire-like arms, with two black, glove-like hands. Unlike Yopple-bot, his hands also feature claw like spikes on their fingertips. A larger, blue wisp seems to act as his means of moving around, similar to a wheel. When fighting, his wisps turn purple, and his horn-like protrusions grow in size. He also opens his mouth to reveal many sharp spikes, resembling teeth, and his eyes turn to an angry expression. Most notably, he will pull out a second pair of arms, wielding a laser gun and a missile launcher. No-Bot possesses a foul mouth, being very rude and, in the Japanese version, cursing frequently. Despite having a somewhat aloof personality, he can also seem eager to please, occasionally trying to make funny jokes. No-Bot can launch bombs and from his stomach and spout fire from his mouth. He is also shown to be able to fly through the air to some extent, using his wisp to propel himself. No-Bot was originally created by Yopple Inc., but ended up breaking at some point, and was stored in a dark room for a long time. Eventually, the Ghoulfamily took him from there, presumably stealing him, and fixed him up. He joined them afterwards. Profile Yo-kai Watch 3 No-Bot appears in Chapter 10, guiding Nate and the others though the Ghoulfather's tower, while making them complete various tasks, including a boss battle with him, before they're allowed to face The Ghoulfather himself. After a certain post-game request, he can be found working at Yopple Inc.'s factory again, trying to earn enough money to get his face remodeled to look less scary, so that he may become friends with a pony. Game Data Etymology "Warubo V5" could possibly be derived from both and . The "5" in his name might be alluding to the "555" theme that the Ghoulfather has in Japanese. "No-Bot" is likely derived from combining "robot" or "Yopple-Bot", with "no". Trivia In other languages * Italian: No-Bot * Japanese: ワルボV5 Warubo V5 * Spanish: No-Bot * French: No-bot * German: Grobot See also * Yopple-Botde:Grobot Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Ghoulfamily